The Osbsidian Steed
by DM666-san
Summary: Since 200BC the world has battled demons and monsters with the magically gifted. Now the city of New Haven, built on the gateway to another world, has lost two of its four powerful Guardians to assassins. And who better to train the new Guardians than Kai
1. Chapter 1: Meet Thy Teacher

DM: Yay! After about two or three years of silence I FINALLY started revising my stories! For all you who read my very first Fanfic ever, here's the Demon Cycle Revised. Just so you all know, I'm alternating between this series and another I have not yet posted called Romeo and Juliet Rewritten, or something like that. Not as sad as the original, and really has nothing to do with Romeo and Juliet, but I couldn't think of another name to give it for this…(sweat drop) Anyway that'll be on fictionpress when this is over.

Chapter One: Meet Thy Teacher

"Absolutely not!"

Max and Tyson, sitting just outside the closed office door, shuddered as they heard the crashing and banging of flying furniture from within the room.

"For the last time Kai," yelled Hilary from within the chaos, "this is an order! Dammit put that chair down! I said—"

A loud series of crashes and the sound of splintering wood drowned out whatever Hilary was trying to say. Against the far wall, by the door out of this room, a secretary was quietly typing away at her computer, totally ignoring the fight.

Max and Tyson both shivered as the raging storm in the next room continued.

"D-d-did you think he would be this…violent?" asked Max.

Tyson shook his head. "No, I thought he would be…a polite and…well…calm sort of guy."

The series of crashes reached their climax while Tyson and Max huddled together in their seats, dreading whatever monster would come through the door by them.

Suddenly, a blood curdling screech filled the air, and even the secretary stopped typing.

"You BASTARD! You split my lip!"

Hilary's scream was followed by a loud THWUMP, and the sound of a body sliding down the other side of the wall that Max and Tyson sat at.

Both Max and Tyson's blood ran cold as they hurriedly got up from their chairs and backed across the room until they bumped into the secretary's desk, looking at the door to Hilary's office.

Even the secretary was standing, nervously pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Oh dear God," she whispered. "He did not just hit her."

With a loud CRACK the door to Hilary's office broke asunder in a spray of wooden shards as Kai's dazed body was hurled through it.

There in the doorway stood Hilary, hair dishelved, blood trickling from her lip, and a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Kai writhed on the floor, holding his face as blood flowed from beneath his fingers.

Max stood staring at the carnage, like a deer in the headlights, feeling faint.

Tyson, in a burst of panic, jumped into the secretary's arms.

The secretary, who had seen this fight before and was relieved that this was turning out to be one of the minor incidents, promptly dropped Tyson in disgust and sat down to continue typing.

"OH MIH OD EW BOKE MIH NOS!!" shouted Kai from beneath his hands.

He slowly began to stand up.

Hilary, arranging her hair, gave him a bored look.

"I didn't hit you that hard you big baby. Now will you teach them or not?"

"GOHH EW HEL EW LITTL—"

In a lightning fast display of skill Hilary moved forward and delivered Kai a backhand slap that sends him flying into the other door.

The secretary picks up her phone and says "Medic needed at Madam President's office, stat. Should be prepared for broken bones, severe head trauma, and lots of gore."

"Thank you Emily, but Kai really doesn't need that much help," said Hilary with an overly charming smile that practically dripped thankfulness, enough so that Max wanted to vomit and Tyson began to gag.

"And while you're at it, lots of ice to cool off the President, maybe some hohos too," went on Emily.

A faint "Roger that" came from the phone.

Hilary's eyes narrowed as she glared at Emily. Glacial ice was in her voice as she coldly responded.

"Watch it missie, or there may be a second body for the cleanup crew."

Unperturbed Emily went back to typing, knowing that the worst was over.

Kai groaned from his position at the base of the door.

Hilary walked smiling towards Tyson and Max, both now cowering in a corner, holding on to each other for dear life.

"Well since he refuses to be negotiable, I'm now ordering him to teach you." Motioning to the bloodied, moaning figure lying on the floor she dramatically said, "Meet your new instructor, Kai Hiwatari."

Tyson fell over in a dead faint.

"Oh dear," exclaimed Hilary, no trace of worry in her voice, "I do believe something's wrong with him."

Hilary walked up beside Max, who's mind was in full flight mode but unable to move because of the headlight's full attention on him.

Hilary gracefully put her arm around Max's shoulder and carefully led him through the carnage to her office. The sight of the office nearly stopped Max's heart. The walls, floor and ceiling were cracked, covered in wood splinters, and drooping inwards. What little furniture there had been in the room was now adorning the walls, and it looked entirely like a bomb had exploded in the room. Dark splotches mysteriously like blood were wetly gleaming on the ruined walls.

Hilary walked into the room, heedless of the sharp shards that protruded from every conceivable place. For the office of a powerful and wealthy president, it wasn't very big, perhaps twenty by twenty feet. When Hilary got to the wall facing the door, she sat down, as if a chair was beneath her.

While Max expected her to fall onto the floor and impale herself on what looked to be a piece of a desk, he was utterly bewildered to see the wood shards beneath her fly through the air and form a chair for her to sit in.

In fact the whole room seemed to be piecing itself back together for her.

"Sit, sit," she said, waving to a chair that was hastily rearranging itself under Max.

Max sat down in sheer amazement of what was going on.

"H-h-h-how?" he stammered.

"Don't bother asking," said Emily, who was dragging Tyson's limp body by his arms into the office and over to a couch forming beside a wall. Stuffing and wood flew in a mini whirlwind as it came together into a simple red cushioned couch.

Heaving, Emily lifted Tyson off the floor and onto the couch.

"She's just showing off, she does this every time she whupp's an employee's butt, usually while they're receiving medical care in my office."

"Oh stop," said Hilary, playfully waving her hand, "your compliments are exaggerating my humble skills."

"Truth be told," plowed on Emily, "I never thought that she'd have the guts to beat up Kai. Usually he does the beating." Turning to glare at Hilary, she crossed her arms and ignored the frost building up between her and Hilary, whose glacial gaze had returned. "Now I have to work over time because you will be to scare to go home, leave the office, walk down the hallway…" Emily continued on with a large list of what Hilary wouldn't be able to do now.

Hilary turned to Max, who quivered under the icicle gaze.

"Remember this when you work here, I beat the crap out of all the employees who piss me off." Instantly she turned warm and cheerful again. "But you're to smart to do that, aren't you Max?"

"Y-yes, M-madam President," stammered Max.

"…the laundry mat, the bathroom, your house," rattled on Emily. "Basically you can't leave your office."

Tyson started groaning and sat up.

"Are we dead yet?" he asked.

"No," responded Hilary, "but I feel like hitting something again, so Emily will brief you while Kai and I continue our little…'chat'."

Max and Tyson practically flew out the door, Emily following at a more leisurely pace. Hilary's office finished putting itself back together, the last blood stains fading off the wall.

Kai was on the floor by Emily's desk, gauze pressed up under his nose and a woman in a medic's uniform slowly passing a short wooden stick (which streamed green light) back and forth across Kai's face. Emily sat back down in her desk, started typing, and calmly said "Mrs. President will see you now Kai."

The medic stood and helped Kai to his feet, saying "I healed the worst of it but please don't pick a fight with her again, sir. She always wins and I'm to busy to heal you again."

Kai rigidly walked back into Hilary's office with murder in his eyes, slaming the door as the medic woman scurried out the door by Emily.

Tyson and Max slowly sat down in their seats by Hilary's door, knees shaking.

Emily turned away from her computer screen to look at them.

"Okay, Kai will tell you how to survive while working the streets for KAMC, which for either of you two stupids stands for Kindly Association for Magical Control. I'll tell you how to survive in the head quarters. One, don't get on madam president's bad side. She can literally squash you like a fly. Two, never make her mad in her office, she's ten times as strong in there. Three, never ever mention death or family members to her."

She turned back to the computer.

Now if you'll excuse me I have typing to finish, but Kai should be back to pick you up soon—"

A muffled crash and Hilary's angry cry of "Dammit Kai!" stopped Emily.

"Oh shit, they're at it again."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Rule

Chapter Two: The First Rule

"All right, tell me everything you know about…that woman over there."

"The one in the blue sweater?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Well to start with Kai, she's wearing a blue sweater—"

With a sickening crunch Kai's fist slammed into Tyson's jaw, adding another bruise to a face that was quickly beginning to look like a badly abused plum. Max hastily began rattling off details about the woman while trying to heal Tyson's latest injury with magic.

"She's a young, blonde haired woman—Tyson stop moving—with blue eyes, probably between twenty to—it doesn't work if you fidget, you dolt—twenty-five years old, well dressed and drinking tea—for the last time sit still—while talking to the man sitting beside her—"

"Stop, stop!" Kai exclaimed angrily. His eyes were squeezed shut and both his hands were rubbing his temples, as if he had a very bad headache. "You descriptions are meaningless, your grasps on magic would make a novice laugh, neither of you have the brains of a dog—which by the way are at least loyal and cute enough to appeal to people." His eyes opened, fixing them both with a glare nearly as icy as Hilary's. "What in the world do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Both Max and Tyson sat in silence, with Max still leaning across the table from when he tried to heal Tyson. Kai's glare raked across them both and seemed to create a zone of silence that shut out the laughter and sounds of the busy street and café where they sat. Even the sunshine seemed to dim in the Kai's annoyance.

"Tyson," snapped Kai, angry at the lack of response, "Relate to me the events of your part in this training session."

"W-w-well," stammered Tyson, "today we started training with you asking to see our proficiency with weapons—"

"Where you proved an utterly inept idiot with your chosen spear," interrupted Kai.

"Hey, I gave you my best—"

"And were disarmed within the first ten seconds for the twenty times I tried to appraise your abilities."

"Well you didn't really tech me anything about defending myself better!"

"That's why this day is called an _appraisal_, so I can see what you've learned over the years and figure out how much I have to teach you." Kai turned his head to stare at Max. With Kai's eyes on him Max felt as if the table between them was a gap that stretched to infinity, to big to be bridged by any means.

"Max, go ahead with what we tried after weapons training."

"After weapons training you asked us to perform all the magic we know, starting with the most basic and progressing to the most complex." To solve the shriveling effect of Kai's gaze Max adopted an indifferent, observant air. With a shell of apathy between him and Kai he was able to keep from shaking under the cold stare. In the respite provided by this, Max began to sip the coffee that Kai had bought for the two trainees.

"Yes, and again you both proved inadequate for the position that you are about to take. This city is the only place on Earth that is so incredibly in tune with the supernatural. As one of the four Guardians you are involved in the defense of this city and the policing of all things that cross over. When you wear the robes of a Guardian—"

Kai was interrupted by Tyson, who had begun to drink his coffee but had immediately spat it out at the mention of robes.

"Why the hell do we have to wear robes? Can't we at least have a uniform that does not include robes? How about jeans, or khakis?"

"Tyson," said Kai in a tired voice. "Shut up."

Max, still trying to keep himself indifferent, decided to speak up.

"Tyson, the robes are a sort of symbol that tells people exactly what we are. Anyone who has a job with magic wears robes. It lets people know to keep their distance, and warns them that there are supernatural forces at work around them."

"Basically it tells them to stay the hell out of our way," finished Kai.

"Well I will not wear any robes," Tyson grumbled into his coffee.

"Tough," Kai said with an incredibly tired voice. "You're a Guardian and we wear robes."

Tyson looked up at Kai with a glare that almost matched Kai's. Tyson's eyes looked like deep blue storm clouds, and Max was surprised to see what looked like lightning flashes.

"I never asked to be picked for this job, and I really don't care if you want me to wear robes, I WILL NOT."

As if a match was suddenly lit, Kai lost his cold demeanor. His eyes were blazing red with suppressed flames that burned with unquenchable fire. The air was suddenly unbearably hot, and Max found he was having trouble breathing.

In answer, it seemed as if something had changed Tyson. His eyes clouded over with the inner storm that Max had observed. Sudden gusts of wind buffeted the area, swirling around Tyson and the entire table.

With a voice that was impossibly deep and echoed with an iron hard force Kai spoke.

"You did not get picked for this job, nor is anyone ever chosen for this job. You were born into this destiny and will carry it out no matter what you may want. If you run away from this, it will follow you wherever you go. If you shirk your duties you will find misfortune in ever aspect of life. The only relief from this fate is death, and with your death you consign to some child the weight of the job that a grown man like yourself is needed for. Now CONTROL YOURSELF!"

With the last words Tyson suddenly seemed to realize the miniature storm boiling around him. With a gasp it all disappeared, dying down to a soft breeze. The fire in Kai's eyes died down to smoldering embers.

"First rule of life, fairness is a myth. You live with whatever hand you're dealt, whether you want it or not. Welcome to the position of Guardian, now if you'll direct your gaze back to that woman I'll show you what you should have seen about her when you looked at her…"

End of Chapter Two.


End file.
